Ca ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets
by La Chaumiere Aux Coquillages
Summary: Rogue se souvient. De tout. Mais surtout de l'amère déception et de la douleur d'une promesse anodine. One-Shot


Le Professeur Rogue fixait son parchemin depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il pensait à Lily. Il avait mal. Ses lèvres trop minces étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre et sa main droite, crispée, avait brisé sa plume. Le Professeur Rogue ne vivait plus depuis 15 ans, déjà. La peine l'avait emporté et le chagrin rongeait son âme comme la gangrène ronge une jambe. Il pourrissait de l'intérieur, gagné par la tristesse, tordu par les larmes et écrasé sous le poids de la culpabilité. S'il avait pu vomir et cracher les serpents qui rongeaient son esprit, il l'aurait fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Personne ne le pouvait.

Sa main blanche était maculée d'encre noire, noire comme lui. Comme ce qu'il était. Comme son cœur durci par des années et des années de malheur. Avait-il été heureux une fois dans sa vie? Oui, une seule. Une seule misérable fois dans toute sa vie. Le bonheur n'avait duré qu'un instant, qu'une trentaine de seconde, que le temps d'un battement d'aile de papillon. Le temps de dire Quidditch et le bonheur s'étant enfuit, faisant résonner ses pas de fuyard dans les couloirs glacés de l'âme du sorcier. Oui, le bonheur n'avait pas fait long feu. Il n'avait duré que le temps d'un baiser.

Non.

Stop.

Ne pas y penser.

Ne plus y penser.

Jamais.

Jamais.

Jamais…

Ses prunelles noires se reportèrent sur le parchemin où une élève -Hermione Granger- avait tartiné de long en large son étude sur le Véritaserum. En plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer l'écriture penchée à travers le voile de ses larmes, Rogue replongea dans ses souvenirs malgré lui.

Lily.

Lily Evans.

Aujourd'hui encore, son nom résonnait à ses oreilles et accélérait les battements de son cœur, s'il en avait encore un. Il l'entendait partout. Même les murs de son cachot semblaient le lui murmurer. La rumeur des élèves à l'intercours sussurrait le doux prénom, les vagues de la mer roulaient et déferlaient en effaçant chaque lettre avant de la réécrire, mieux encore. La craie qui crissait sur le tableau hurlait dans sa plainte aiguë le nom de la plus belle jeune fille de tout les temps, du moins pour Severus.

Et pour James Potter aussi.

James Potter, cet arrogant vaniteux et prétentieux qui avait, en un regard, ensorcelé sa belle pour ne plus la quitter, reléguant à tout jamais Rogue au rang de meilleur ami. Et qui le ridiculisait encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que le vilain petit canard aux cheveux gras explose de l'intérieur et soit aigri, cruel. Jusqu'à ce qu'il mérite vraiment la réputation que les Maraudeurs lui avaient tissé. Le méchant Servilus avait été créé et plus jamais il ne pourrait s'en défaire, comme jamais il ne pourrait cesser d'aimer Lily.

Lily et ses boucles rousses. Lilly et ses lèvres roses. Lily et son regard vert, sa main tendue pour relever Severus après une énième humiliation. Lily à son bras pour le Bal des Deuxième-Années, qui riait, souriait, tournoyait dans sa robe mauve. Il avait été si fier ce soir là, quand elle avait passé la soirée avec lui, à rire, à danser, à lancer des sorts malicieux dans les pattes des autres convives. Il se rappellerait toujours de leur première danse. De sa main à lui, posée sur son dos à elle. De son souffle chaud sur son épaule. De son odeur d'amande. Tout cela ne lui avait parût n'être qu'une fable, qu'un rêve, qu'un conte trop beau pour être raconté à quiconque. Leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, leurs pas accordés à la musique. Tout ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

L'hostilité entre leurs maisons n'avait pu que les éloigner.

Mais Severus savait que c'était aussi sa faute s'ils n'avaient pas pu conserver leurs liens si forts.

Ces liens d'amitié.

Qui ne lui avait pas suffit, mais dont il avait dû se contenter.

_« Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir pour ami, Severus. » _Cette confidence de Lily, au bord du lac de Poudlard, lui avait fait réaliser combien ses rêves d'idylle étaient improbables. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent doux et la lumière grise de l'hiver baignait le visage de la jeune fille, donnant à ses yeux un reflet doré. Il se souvenait avoir frissonné, comme on frissonne devant une œuvre qui touche au cœur.

Mal. Rogue avait mal. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Serra les dents, se broya les gencives, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler. Combien de fois ? Combien de fois avait-il prié la mort de venir le prendre, le sauver, le soigner ? Combien de temps lui restait il à vivre, à souffrir ? La mort le considérait-il si mauvais pour ne pas venir le cueillir ? Il ne se débattrait pas, promis. Il se passerait même d'un enterrement. Qui viendrait, de toute façon ?

Le froid glacial des pierres le gelait continuellement. Il ne mangeait presque plus et les os saillaient à ses hanches, le rendant cadavérique. Il s'en fichait. Mourir était la seule idée qui le maintenait en vie. Avoir la joie intense, orgasmique même, de pouvoir se laisser aller dans son linceul, d'être enfin déchargé du fardeau de son amour, de ne plus penser, parler, entendre, de ne plus exister, parce qu'il ne le méritait pas, parce qu'il ne voulait pas, parce que personne ne lui avait demandé son avis à lui, avant de le faire naître, avant de le faire grandir trop vite, avant de le faire tomber amoureux, avant de le pousser dans les affres du mal-être, du malheur et puis du mal tout court.

Un seul instant de bonheur. Comme si, dans une mine de charbon mal éclairée, au bout de 15ans à ramper dans les décombres en redoutant un coup de grisou, au fil d'une vie injuste, sombre, amère, vous trouviez un diamant. Un diamant si précieux que vous vous perdez dans sa contemplation. Vous le touchez un instant, savourant la chance qui tourne enfin, puis un autre, un autre qui n'a jamais connu le malheur, qui n'a posé les pieds dans les tréfonds de la terre qu'un moment, le temps suffisant pour vous prendre votre trouvaille des mains, arrive et vous crache dessus avant de remonter vers le rayonnement du soleil qu'il n'a quitté qu'une seconde, avec le diamant qui ne se défend pas et, pire, est heureux de son enlèvement.

C'était si injuste. Si injuste.

La conquête de Lily avait été si aisée à James alors qu'il avait si ardu pour Severus de poser ses lèvres un instant sur celles de sa dulcinée rien qu'une fois…

Il eut un faible sourire. Ce diamant là, il en gardait pour toujours le goût au bord des lèvres.

Ses lèvres qui avaient touché celles de Lily, un jour d'automne. Un baiser léger, doux, tendre. Tellement espéré, et pourtant savouré pleinement, lentement.

Trop rapidement cependant, leurs bouches s'étaient séparées, leurs souffles s'étaient éloignés et Lily avait prononcé ces mots qui avaient fait fuir à jamais la chaleur du corps de Severus.

_« Désolée Severus. Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ca ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets. »_

Ce fut la promesse la plus cruelle que Severus n'entendit jamais.

Ce soir là, il était rentré, les poings dans les poches, et avait pleuré longuement, plus longuement qu'après les coups de son père ou les hurlements de sa mère. Il avait pleuré parce que la vie lui retirait la seule chose qu'il voulait obtenir d'elle et que, par cette promesse, son destin semblait lui dire « Crèves ». Et le pire, c'était que, non, il ne crevait pas.

Rogue rouvrit les yeux.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles, le long de son nez, l'enlaidissant sans doute plus encore.

Les images défilaient devant ses yeux. L'invitation au mariage de Lily et James, le faire-part de naissance, son sourire, ses iris, ses cheveux, sa beauté irradiante et puis la maison détruite, le corps sans vie étendu sur le sol, le cercueil qui descendait lentement dans la terre noire, disparaissant peu à peu sous les poignées de terre et les roses que lançaient les gens.

Rogue pleurait.

Mais ne mourait pas.


End file.
